


Always Return

by NightStar21



Category: Tron - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2193309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightStar21/pseuds/NightStar21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the portal closes, the Grid's greatest warrior isn't lost, he just needs to be found. The post Tron Legacy reunion of Tron and Yori</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Return

The Grid

On the quiet edge of the Sea of Simulation, a lone dark figured washed ashore. Though unmoving, the blue lights on his suit glowed in the darkness; his system rebooting to the original defaults for the first time in tera-cycles. Coming back online, Tron inhaled slowly, remembering who he was, what he was, and what had been done to him. Opening his eyes, he stared up at the endless black sky, temporarily clear of the electric storms that normally were the constant rumbling in the background.

He knew his energy reserves were too low for him to make it back to the city that bore his name. Unless someone came looking for him, Tron knew he would never see those lights again, and even more devastating, he would never see her again. 

Meanwhile in the Real World…

Sam Flynn sat at his desk in ENCOM and stated at the pulsing light of the flash drive that held his father’s last work. As a child, he never imagined how real Kevin Flynn’s fantastic stories were.

“Sam, are you alright?”

Jerking out of his thoughts, the young CEO looked up to see Alan Bradley standing in the doorframe concern visible in his eyes.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just…” Sam trailed off.

“Thinking about your father,” The older man finished with a sad smile. “He’d be proud of you Sam. I know Lora and I are.”

“I know. Thanks, Alan.”

The Chairman disappeared down the hall, leaving Sam alone with his thoughts again.

Alan had remained loyal to Kevin Flynn in the face of all doubt and criticism. Despite the rather rough past (Aunt Lora rolled her eyes whenever she’d told Sam how the two men had acted back before Flynn took over ENCOM), they had become the best of friends.

Sam found his thoughts shifting to Alan’s program, how Tron had possessed the same qualities of his User. In the end, not even CLU could erase the loyalty the program had for Kevin Flynn.

The more the he thought about it, Sam didn’t remember seeing Rinzler derezz and the program had proven more than once that he could not be easily defeated. 

Slipping the flash drive into a reader, the young Flynn activated a search program and typed in the commands to find Rinzler. He actually felt his heart sink when the search came back almost instantly with nothing. He went to pull the drive in defeat when his eyes flicked to the original Tron poster hanging framed on the office wall.

Not expecting to find anything, Sam activated the search once more, this time looking for Tron, and waited. Instead of coming back immediately with a negative report, the ‘searching’ screen cycled for several minutes. When it finally finished, Sam found himself grinning as he read the glowing text: ‘Program Found’.

The Grid

Tron lay motionless on the shore, his eyes closed and face peaceful as he listened the rhythmic sound of waves washing over his lower body and the rumble of the returning storms. He had become so in tuned to the soothing ambiance that he almost missed the unmistakable sound of a Recognizer, pounding feet, and loud voices.

“He’s over here!”

“Are you sure it’s him?”

“We’ve got to get him to an energy pool!”

“In the name of the User, someone go find Yori!”

Tron felt himself being lifted out of the sea by several pairs of hands and carried toward a blue-lit Recognizer. “How?” he managed to whisper.

The search program near his shoulder grinned. “Guess someone out there still likes you. We got a Priority One command from the User himself.”

“Yori,” Her name was barely audible on his lips.

“Don’t worry, we’ll find her. She’s been looking for you for a long time.”

Tron City

Two search programs, Hoo and Gle, both looked up at the staggering height of the old Flynn building. The place remained the oldest structure on the Grid, improved upon many, many times. 

“This place still creeps me out,” Hoo muttered under his breath. 

“Don’t be a Bit, now come on!” The other program rolled her eyes and pushed the doors open. “Our last search put her on the upper most floor,” Gle smiled grimly “and the elevators don’t work in here anymore.”

“Great,” Hoo groaned as he found a stairwell and stared up the imposing amount of spiraling steps. “She doesn’t get out much, does she?”

“That’s not funny and you know it!” Gle snarled as they began to climb. “If we hadn’t been part of her resistance, CLU would have found her and derezzed her the day Tron-“ The program stopped talking.

“Hey, I know, but it’s okay! Everything will be okay now!”

“I can only hope you’re right,” They stopped in front of an unassuming door at the top of the stairs. Gle tapped on it a few times and waited.

When the door opened, the programs were bathed in blue white light and in it stood Yori. Despite the terrible things that had happened in cycles since CLU took over, she was still beautiful. Graced in her white gown, she seemed like a vision from the User’s world. Brushing blond bangs away from her crystal blue eye, she looked over her visitors with confusion. “Gle? Hoo? Why are you here?”

Hoo couldn’t contain himself. “We found him, Yori!”

The beautiful program’s face became dark. “If you mean CLU, you can un-find him and most certainly un-find me-“

“We found Tron,” Gle interrupted.

Yori’s shoulders sagged as she covered her mouth with a hand. She blinked back tears and finally whispered: “Where?” 

“The Sea of Simulation. We found his disc in the Outlands. Guess there was a fight on the Rectifier,” Hoo said quietly.

“Where is he now?” Yori clarified. Her expression made it clear that she didn’t care where they had found the warrior, just where she could find him.

“He’s at the energy pools on the outskirts of the city,” Gle supplied.

“Take me there.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Contained in a quiet building, the energy pools cast a soft light on everything inside. The defrag program that oversaw the facility greeted the trio warmly. She smiled quietly at Yori and pointed her down the pathway between pools to the only occupied one in the far back corner. The blonde beauty bit her lip as stepped past, hope beyond all doubts quickening her step. The search programs started to follow, but were stopped by the caretaker. 

“You two can see him later. They’ve been without each other for long time, give them some time alone,” Dee murmured quietly before shooing them out.

As Yori reached the edge of the shallow pool, she paused to simply look at the Grid’s greatest warrior. Tron serenely rested mostly submerged in the glowing liquid; he looked like he did cycles before when he had slept on their bed. Moving slowly so not to startle him, she stepped into the pool and kneeled beside him. Reaching out with trembling fingers, she brushed a lock of hair back into place.

With a quiet sigh, Tron opened his eyes. He gasped weakly when he focused on her, just as stunning as she had been the last time he had seen her. “Yori,” he whispered.

Sobbing, she threw her arms around him and kissed him fiercely. The lights of his suit, already bright from the pool’s energizing properties became blinding. After a long moment, Yori pulled away and pressed her forehead against his as she whispered over and over: “I knew you’d come back.”

Tears in his eyes, Tron held her close, the energy and the sleeves of her gown swirling around them. “I will always come back to you. Always. I am nothing without you, my counterpart, my Yori.”

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I had posted this already! My thanks to my own counterpart for proofing this for me (even though I just went through and fixed some things myself LOL) I am working on a Tron: Uprising era Tron/Yori fic, but haven't worked out all the details. Until then, enjoy!


End file.
